For Earth
by Violinist Hamel
Summary: A/U - Eight years ago Raditz kidnapped Gohan and left earth. Gohan now returns to earth with orders from Prince Vegeta: gain Goku as an ally and destroy the inhabitants, or kill him and prep the earth for selling.
1. Arrival

A/N: Well, my DBZ kick is starting again and while watching Kai I had this idea, searching around I couldn't find any A/U fics of anything similar to this base idea so I figured I would write one. Let me know what you guys think!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. OC's belong to me.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Eight years had passed since I had been taken from my father and mother and my home planet of Earth. I remember the early days of being in the care of my Uncle Raditz, he was harsh as a teacher and mentor but I had learned much from him, easily surpassing his power and controlling my own within two years. Meeting Prince Vegeta changed my outlook. A Saiyajin with so much pride in himself, the confidence that he was the best fighter in the universe... there was much to look up to in him.

While in the early years of my training, Uncle Raditz told me that in order to succeed I had to become stronger, and so I had a rival. Or he set me up with one, another Saiyajin named Turuffi. She was about the same age as myself though she had already destroyed two planets by the time she turned six. I had been behind her for a long time, up until Uncle Raditz did something utterly moronic and needing to be disposed of. It was a tough choice but the planet we were sent to, only one of us would have been able to escape and only my pod remained intact. I was not going to sacrifice myself to save him. I was superior; he needed to learn his place.

Killing him was not in the agenda of going to U-89232 but it was necessary. Prince Vegeta even congratulated me on my efforts there. After I recovered from battle that is. Four Saiyajin left wasn't bad and we could deal with it. Even if I was not full, I was not treated any less. I could only assume that my strength and battle prowess had earned me respect amongst my fellows and the rest of Freeza's men.

Turuffi as well, had become more than just a rival. One of the only people I could truly trust, a best friend. Though even still I could not let my guard down for anyone, even someone that I fought along side with in battle. Even a best friend could turn their back on you the moment that you turned around. It happened with Galeon... poor bastard, hole blasted through his chest... traitorous scum.

"So this is where you were born?" The sound of Turuffi's voice broke my thoughts and I looked at her briefly before turning back to gaze upon the greenery of the planet.

"Not that I remember anything about it." I told her, jumping down from the cliff we stood and down to the furthest point of the ground.

"Our orders are to gain your father, alive and on our side or dead. The planet shouldn't be too hard to take over..." I heard her starting to press buttons on the scouter- "hmph... the power levels are pitiful..."

"I'll deal with my father." I told her. "Once we have a clear answer from him, we'll obliterate the life here and send word that the planet is ready for sale." Pressing the scouter on myself I sought out readings of high levels. To the Northeast there seemed to be one about 3,700. Not bad but not near us. "I think I found him... I'll send word for you, keep the pods under watch in case something were to happen."

She nodded and leaned against the rocky wall, lifting her head to the sky. "Remember I'm here to observe more than anything... Prince Vegeta wants you to take care of this planet on your own."

And the reminder that you can never drop your guard even amongst those considered friends. I nodded, letting my energy lift me from the ground; the gravity on Earth was so light that it made it very easy to maneuver around in the sky. It did not take too long for my scouter to pick up the high power-level again in the Northeast; it had to be my father. I started that way; it wouldn't take me that long to get there, maybe an hour.


	2. Reunion! Son Gohan vs Son Goku!

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews :D I'm glad you like it so far and hope that it'll continue to be liked. I want to let everyone know, I'm going to try weekly updates on Mondays.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Feet touching the ground, I looked around. It appeared to be an inhabited location, a small shrine off behind a larger looking house. Faint memories of the place came to my mind, smiling faces, laughter, a dream once forgotten but the thoughts were short lived when I heard footsteps behind me. Turning I was face to face with my father-he looked the same as I remembered him, however I knew I must look much different than he remembered.

For one, my hair was shorter, long hair like Uncle Raditz had proved useless in combat when the opponent could easily grab it to pin you down. It was an annoying chore to have to cut my hair constantly but being only half-Saiyajin it grew at a rate of my humans blood. My clothing consisted of Freeza's standard issued armor; shoulder protectors, chest armor, leg protectors on both sides, tight black suit underneath for easy mobility, white boots and gloves to match.

He had immediately struck an offensive pose, "who are you? What do you want?" beside him looked like the catch for the day, a creature of some sort.

I smirked; did he really not recognize me? Too bad. "Heh... so you don't know who I am then? I have to say I'm slightly disappointed... Father." His eyes widened, I could tell he was relaxing a bit, he wasn't standing as sturdy as before. I looked around, letting the scouter take another reading, it didn't seem as though anyone else was around here... odd... Tilting my head downward I looked back over at him.

"G-Gohan?" He sounded surprised, "Gohan... is that really you?"

"Hmph... you sound so surprised... Did you not think I'd come back?" I asked. "Where's Mother?" I asked.

"Your mother? She..." he looked down towards the ground, softened sad expression. "When you were taken from us by the Saiyajin-"

"Uncle Raditz?"

"Yes... from him... she left. She couldn't take the news of your kidnapping and possible death... I think it's been 6 years now since she's been gone and-"

"For the best," I cut him off and started to walk towards the house. "I have a proposition for you..." I told him, placing a hand on the house. "We need more warriors... Prince Vegeta sent me here to ask you to join us, as Uncle Raditz had when he took me." I turned back to him, "will you join us? Or... do I have to kill you?"

He tensed up, bewildered? Upset? Angry? I could tell he didn't expect that. "If you're wanting me to go with you and kill people I refuse."

"Suit yourself... I didn't want to have to fight you, and I had hoped you would comply with my request so I didn't have to kill you, but you'd be a threat if you did not become our ally." I lifted my hand, changing my stance to ready attack. I didn't wait for him to come to me; it was obvious that I would have to initiate the fight.

My punch was intended for his face though as expected he easily blocked with his forearm. I could tell this fight would be interesting; I was not going to take him lightly, even if I was much higher power level than he. A sharp kick to my side took my thoughts, it barely affected me, was he taking it easy on me because I'm his son? Mistake… a big mistake on his part. I was not about to hold back on him just because he was my father, on the contrary.

My fist collided with his cheek, pushing power behind my hit, he was pushed backwards, staggering and grabbing his cheek. "Heh, nice one there." He took stance again. "I can tell I shouldn't go easy on you."

Rushing towards me with a shout, I threw my fist, trying to hit him but he was too fast, dodging my attack and coming up from behind me, striking me dead center on my back. I fell forward, his strike was hard, he wasn't holding back anymore and it started to make the blood in my veins boil with excitement. I let out a laugh; turning back to him I could see he wasn't smiling.

Too bad, he was much weaker than I. Focusing an immense amount of energy in my palm, I lunged my hand forward, sending it off towards him and hitting him right in the chest, flying forward quickly I elbowed him across the face sending him through a wall of his house. Focusing the energy in my hand again I sent it towards him, the house around my energy blast exploding.

"Heey! That was my house." I looked upwards, did he dodged that? But he was just in there when... "Now half of its gone."

"Ha! Well, it looked too big anyway." I jumped upward towards the sky, facing him again. "You're going to have to do better than that, you'll be dead easily."

"Heh, I won't die so easily, just because you're my son doesn't mean I won't go out." Taking another stance, air began to filter around him, my scouter started to go off, numbers quickly rising.

What was... what was this? His battle power was increasing but... how? 4,000, 4,800, 5,600... there... there was no way that he could do this... it... it was impossible. 7,800. The scouter's reading stopped, I could fell a mixture of fear and excitement for such a strong opponent.

He was a little over myself, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. The battle had continued, fast blows, hand to hand, energy blasts to the face, to the sides, by a half hour both of us were ragged, clothes in rags, my armor broken in various places, my breath coming short, but his too. I laughed, the thrill of fighting someone so strong... I think he was on the same level as Turuffi.

"Not... not bad." I wiped blood I felt trickling down my mouth with the back of my gloved hand. My scouter was long broken and I think Turuffi noticed because she landed a few feet from the wreckage of trees and the half destroyed house.

"I could say the same..." he looked over towards her, bewildered I'm sure but trying to stand defensively.

"Seems you had your hands full?" She asked, walking over towards me. I smiled, I knew she was mocking me, the current ragged appearance I had. "You going to finish him? Or did he decide to come with us after all? Hmm?" She looked upward, it seemed we had another guest.


	3. Unexpected fight! Turuffi vs    ?

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone for the reviews xD and I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this so far.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Goku!" I heard above me and looked myself to see a small bald man flying down and towards my father. "What happened?" He asked, looking concerned then back towards Turuffi and myself. He looked ready to fight us what with the defensive positioning and anger in his eyes.

I know I wouldn't be able to handle another fight at the moment... Turuffi stood, battle ready. "You're not a concern to us," she told him. "Not right now, leave and you might live another day, Gohan, you should get back to the pod, heal your wounds."

"Gohan?" The bald one looked shocked for a moment.

"Yeah... that's my son... he... he's strong." Was that a smile? Was he proud of my strength? Too bad he didn't want to join us, he'd be really useful but I couldn't disobey orders and let him or the rest of these pathetic humans live. The planet was to be sold in three months.

"No. I have to finish this." I told her, this entire mission I knew was a test. A test to see if I was ready to join the elite and I was ready. I pushed myself to stand up again and could feel my muscles ache; I caught a glimpse of my father frowning.

"G-Gohan did this to you?" Kuririn sounded shocked.

"You sound so surprised shorty." Turuffi told him with a chuckle.

"Don't worry Goku, I'm here to help you." He took a fighter's stance, ready to strike at any moment. "I won't kill him." He said before coming towards me, closing my eyes and for a second I expected a sharp kick or punch to come my way but-

"I'll be your opponent shrimp." Turuffi had intercepted the attack. She had a smirk on her face and the bald guy back stepped, moving his arms defensively as she started throwing punches at him.

"Kuririn! Be careful!" I looked over at my father and back to the fight.

Heh... I still had some power left... I could get him while he was not paying attention to me. Gathering a small amount of energy in my finger, I pointed it towards him and released it. The beam of energy flew quickly towards my father but not fast enough, he was able to dodge it and I cursed under my breath.

"Dirrttyy" I heard him growl as he pushed himself up again to lean on a knee.

"Goku!" Kuririn yelled, allowing Turuffi to punch him across the face, he was thrown off, falling towards lake.

"You shouldn't turn from an opponent!" She flew down to meet him halfway, kicking him in the gut.

He looked as though he would double over, instead he grabbed her leg, throwing a blast to her face. I heard her cry out from the blast, the smoke clearing it looked as though her scouter took the brunt of the attack. Great, now we didn't have a way to read their power, though... with the way that my father was able to increase his own, I doubted that they would be needed anyway.

Kuririn disappeared and for a moment I was unable to see him, only when he kicked Turuffi in the back was I able to again. He was quick, not as fast as my father but... for an Earthling his level astounded me.

"Bastard..." I could tell she was angry now, her demeanor changed from half serious to more now. If she couldn't take this human, I would make so much fun of her.

Hmm? I looked away from the fight to my father again and saw that he was standing now. Was he recovering? Or maybe he wanted more? Pushing myself to stand up full again. If he wanted to fight more so be it, I was not about to lose to him, I had orders to follow and I'd be damned if I didn't follow through with them.

I felt a little strange though... a sense of excitement as I always felt with battle but... looking at my father... I really thought I'd never see him again. He didn't look angry or anything, on the contrary. The way he looked when that bald guy was looking at me, he seemed more prideful at how strong I became. Blinking for a moment, he looked over at me again, that same smile on his face. Quickly I watched the fight again.

Turuffi was thrown against the ground, a crater where she landed and while I was concerned, I knew it wasn't anything that would kill her. A barrage of blasts was sent out of the hole towards the human, he managed to avoid some of them but took a few direct on. He was knocked back down from the sky, hitting the ground hard as Turuffi came out of the crater, clothes torn ragged, armor broken in various places.

"Tch," she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth and readied for any kind of retaliation. The bald guy barely was able to stand up, it looked as though he had to struggle to his feet. Dashing forward in a flash she kicked him across the face, knocking him back once more before falling herself.

To think there were strong humans here, the scouter didn't show many high levels aside from my father and maybe two or three more. We might just have to head back to he pods, it wasn't much, but we were equipped with basic first aid.

"Kuririn!" My father held onto his arm as he staggered over to his friend.

It seemed all four of us were ragged, I looked over at Turuffi, and we had to finish this now. I tried to blast at them again, the more I pushed out the more I was feeling myself slip from consciousness. I tried to hold on but it was no use. I was spread too thin and embraced the blackness.


	4. Stranded! New Plans arise!

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter… Hurricane hit and I had no power/net for a while but I wanted to get something out to you guys as soon as I could :D Monday's chapter should be longer. Thank you all who have reviewed so far and I hope you are enjoying everything so far!

Also, yes, I did intentionally use Kuririn, I'm used to watching the series in Japanese with subs so the names are going to be in their Japanese version.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Opening my eyes slightly, I could see the surrounding greenery in blurs and had to close them tightly before opening them up again. I was sitting down next to one of the space pods, I could hear fighting a few feet or so away from me and wearily looked into the direction. Turuffi was looking trashed, armor broken in more places and it seemed that bald guy Kuririn followed us. Really, I would have thought the fight would have been over by now. How long was I out for anyway?

A blast came towards her and she dodged, however it was very close to where our pods were and startled me enough to make me fall onto my sore side. Moving to sit back up, I leaned against the pod. How embarrassing that both of us would get this way, we should have been enough to take not only my father but also that annoying bald guy. A second blast headed towards me, Turuffi had barely dodged that one and it was-my father? But he was in the same bad shape as me? How did he... he didn't look so rough anymore, what was going on?

The shot of energy that he emitted had grazed Turuffi's arm and came staggering back, hitting her pod. The debris flew towards me and I quickly put up an arm defensively to block them, I could feel blood slowly coming out of small wounds from metal shards. Great, it was starting to look like a deja vu of Raditz's fate... We were friends but if it came down to escape, I was getting off here on my own with or without Turuffi.

Looking at my own pod, I started to crawl towards it, if I could get to it... I could escape. I didn't know what my father had done to get back to strength but I knew that if I didn't get out I was done for. My hand barely touched the entrance to the pod before it too exploded, sending me a few feet backwards with my arms over my face. Shit! Now I couldn't escape. Turuffi was on the ground now, probably dead, I wouldn't doubt it. Struggling, I stood from the ground, holding my bleeding arm.

"Gohan... please stop this." I heard my father's hurried voice say to me. He looked as though he did not want to continue and, while I did not have the energy to, I could not necessarily stop what had already begun. I had to think of something and then like the blast to my pod it hit me.

"I concede..." _for now... _I thought to myself, I would recover and then find out the secret to how he was able to recover so rapidly. It could prove useful in the fight against him later. I saw him smile before he started to walk towards me.


End file.
